uncommon situations
by hiro.At.SCHOOL
Summary: what if 7 students and 3 teachers get locked out of hogwarts after a hogsmead trip? what will happen when a student introduces a game that cause unwanted actions? what if some were wanted? im new at this so easy on me review.
1. Ch 1 the game begins

Uncommon situation

Ch. 1 the game begins

Harry/Ginny, ron/luna, severus/hermione, sirius/herminone, Malfoy/pansy, sirius/remus

486 words. Short now will get longer later.

Uncommon situations

Ch. 1 the game begins

A group of three professors, two slytherins, three Gryffindors, a ravenclaw in 7th year, and one Gryffindor in 6th year all sit looking at the gate to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. "Maybe we can do something to pass the time?" Said harry whose emerald eyes shined slightly. "What do you suppose potter?" Sneered professor Severus snape annoyed. "Well we are obviously stuck out here all night and it is only 9: oo, so if maybe we play a game it could be a little fun you know." Harry said a little calmer then he felt talking to his potions master. "Good ideas harry what do you suppose we play?" Hermione said. "I have an idea," a blond boy from the back said interrupting her "how about wizard truth or dare?"

"Are you crazy Malfoy? Ron said looking appalled. "Why are you scared weasel?" Malfoy said turn to the ravenclaw sitting next to him. "Don't want to know if your girlfriend is attracted to slytherins." he said smirking and winking at Luna. "No ferret, I don't want to know if you're attracted to the greasy git and have fantasies about him." Ron said laughing about the face that both professor snape and Draco Malfoy made.

"Were all in Malfoy, unless Hermione doesn't want to play." harry said loudly to shut everyone up and not get point deducted. "I want to its probably like muggle truth or dare right?" Hermione asked looking towards Remus and Sirius. "Well not exactly see with truth it makes you say the truth regardless of what you want to say." Remus said looking worried at the half-crescent moon. "and with dare well you get one then a back fall that only the person daring knows until you say your not going to do the dare, but the back fall is more humiliating then anything really and you cant do the first dare after you say your not doing it." Remus said looking at everyone.

Everyone moved into a circle accept snape. Malfoy decided to go first since he picked the game. "Luna, truth or dare?" Luna looked towards the sky as if it gave her the answer "truth" said plainly.

"Have you and weasly had sex yet?" Malfoy said winking at the weasly in question. "Yes" Luna said with a blush rising on her face. Luna turned to Hermione, "truth or dare?"

"Truth" Hermione answered with her eyes closed. "Did you ever really like Ron or Harry as more then friends?" Luna asked with a day dreamy look on her face. "Nope I dated Ron because he liked me and I didn't want to hurt him or lose his friendship." Hermione answered horrified and covering her mouth. Malfoy and Pansy started laughing. Hermione asked really fast "truth or dare professor snape?"


	2. Ch2 the unlikely questions

Uncommon situations

**Ch2 the unlikely questions**

Past:

Hermione asked really fast "truth or dare professor snape?"

Present:

"Truth, miss granger" snape said annoyed that he actually was sucked into playing such a child's game. "Umm, how do you know when harry, Ron, and me sneak out?" Hermione asked. "First your friends and you are very loud, secondly if one of you aren't at dinner every teacher should know you all would sneak out for food, lastly you do it every Friday so its easy to catch you."

"Black truth or dare" snape said leaving no argument, even as potter and weasly mumbled about snape being a bat. "Dare," Sirius, replied easily.

Smirking like there was no tomorrow, snape said, "Let's make thing interesting, shall we black? Kiss the person, male or female, directly in front of you."

Hermione and Sirius both gulped they were directly in front of each other. 'Alright its Hermione it's easy enough' Sirius though as he and Hermione both leaned forward until Remus said, "How long do they have to kiss?" both Hermione and Sirius pulled back. "A good 2 minutes would be fine." Severus said smirking.

Once again, Hermione and Sirius both went forward until Ron said "with or without tongue?" then pulled back. Severus snape looked annoyed at not being able to punish black because of interruptions. "There can choose, just stop wasting our time." Severus said wanting to get out of the game already.

Both Hermione and Sirius once again went into the middle of the circle and lean forward to kiss. Hermione tilted her head to the right and Sirius to the left. Sirius also brought his left hand up to cradle her head slightly. There lips were just touching when Hermione realise he was trying to embarrass them so she put her hand behind his neck and slightly pulled him closer to her. At first Hermione was nerves and Sirius took control of the kiss but after some self-deliberation, Hermione started to kiss back with the same force. After two minutes they were both were slightly out of breath. "Wow granger you and black both must have experience with each other." Draco said trying to cause trouble like Severus. "Shut up ferret face." Ron and harry both said trying to defend their friend. The entire time Severus snape was annoyed because his plan did not work.

"Let's just get on with the game. It's your turn Sirius." Hermione said cutting off the fight most likely about to start between the three boys. "Alright Remus, truth or dare?" "I was hoping not to get sucked into this again." remus said "I guess truth," he said unsure.

"Alright remus when was the last time you got laid." Sirius said smirking. Remus looked like he was about to die "4 yrs ago." Remus replied looking like he was about to die and bring Sirius with him. "Mate I thought you got laid awhile ago." Sirius said laughing along Severus and Draco but for a different reason. "I'm going to have to get you a female soon mate."

"Alright anyways, harry truth or dare?" "Truth" harry replied. "Do you love Ginny?" Remus asked tying to make it a little more appropriate. "Yes since 5th year." Ginny looked up at him "since 5th year, but you wanted cho chang in 4th and 5th year." Harry looked at around "well I only went after her because I thought it was weird to look at one of my best friend's sister." Ginny turned around, put her arms around his head, and kissed him for a few seconds while Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Remus all looked happy. Then Severus snape said, "Potter it's your turn if you don't play in a few seconds Gryffindor will be in the negatives." harry and ginny stopped the kiss.

"ferret, truth or dare?" harry asked to the pale boy looking like he was going to be sick soon.


	3. Ch3 Now its interesting

Uncommon situations

Ch3. Now its interesting

Past:

"ferret, truth or dare?" harry asked to the pale boy looking like he was going to be sick soon.

Present:

"truth" the blond replied. "who do you love?" harry asked. The blond looked at pansy, smiled and said "I love pansy." 

Despite themselves Ginny and Hermione smiled at the obvious in love couple in front of them.

"Ginny truth or dare?" draco asked while everyone looked at him weird for saying her first name. "dare draco" Ginny said laughing at the look on almost everyone's face when they both said each others first name. "okay kiss the male to your left, but not potter because your kind of in his lap." draco replied and laughed at his defense teacher.

Remus looked up to the moon that's half full glad that it was only half, otherwise he didn't want to think of what could have happen. "professor to be able to complete my dare I kind of need you to look at me." Ginny said and Remus's head snapped down. He felt her put her hand down on the other side of him, she was hovering above him, she pushed her lips to him and he slowly kissed her back. she was shocked at how soft his lips were. She pulled back after a few seconds, but those seconds felt a lot longer.

"alright, um Ron truth or dare?" Ginny said slightly blushing at her reaction to kissing Remus. "truth gin" Ron said looking back between the to of them like if they both were hiding something from everyone. "do you like anyone else besides luna?" Ginny said finally going to get a straight answer out of her brother. "yes I like Hermione a little still and I like lavender a little she is cute." Ron said growing as red as his hair looking at luna beside him who just smiled. Hermione looked a little shocked he still liked her. 

"its your turn Ron" Ginny said after a cold minute of silence. "oh yea, harry truth or dare?" Ron said nervously. "I say," harry thought for a moment "truth." he finally answered. Snape sneered at the fact it to harry-jump-into-any-situation-unprepared-potter a whole minute to chose between truth or dare.

"what do you really think of snape?" Ron said laughing slight at the fact harry and him the other week were talking about what would snape do if someone really told him of the truth of himself. Harry also knew why Ron asked "well Ron he is a unfair evil violent greasy bat of the dungeons asshole that unfortunately saves are asses more times I like to recount." harry said in one breath. Everyone else looked at him weird except Hermione, Ginny, and Remus. Severus snape looked confused first a row of insults then a compliment. Ginny smiled at him then kissed his cheek.

"um pansy truth or dare?" harry asked. "truth" she answered not even thinking. Harry thought for a moment "whose your favorite teacher?" he said after a few seconds not sure what to ask her. "binns because I get a extra hour or two in his class." she answered smiling.

"alright sense everyone's gone professor snape truth or dare?" pansy asked smiling


	4. Ch4 now its going somewhere

i dont know if i said this before(looks back) i havent i really dont own harry potter cuz if i didwell snape wouldnt have died and neither would have sirius or fred or remus or james, you get kinda of where im going at alsoron would have diedthough and percy to and wormtail would have die more painfulit wouldnt be a childs book if i could have helped it.

Uncommon situations

Ch4. Now its going somewhere

Past:

"alright sense everyone's gone professor snape truth or dare?" pansy asked smiling

Present:

"dare" snape replied softly to pansy. Pansy looked at draco and smile which made her face look like it was in pain slightly. "professor black what ever happens out here stays here?" she asked to make sure she didn't get into a whole lot of trouble. "yea what happens here stays here." Sirius replied to pansy. Pansy looked once again to draco and smiled, then nodded. "I dare you to kiss Hermione for a minute," both looked freaked out. "but not just any kiss a French kiss." 

Severus snape and Hermione granger looked at each other in silence. Where Harry and Ron looked sick, well so did most of the other people there, but they looked the worse. Both were thinking the bat is going to kiss there best friend.

Hermione and severus both were fighting with themselves inside their minds. Hermione was thinking of the two people she had to be attracted to why did one have to be professor snape? Severus was thinking that he had to violate school policy by groping a student but that student was probably under the age of consent also.

"are we going to have to wait for all year for you to two to do a dare?" draco said receiving a glare for both Hermione and snape, but also harry and Ron who wanted to protect their friend. "very well lets continue shall we?" snape said to Hermione looking very murderously at pansy who coward slightly from him closer to draco who put a arm around her. Severus snape leaned forward and as softly as he could grabbed the sides of Hermione's face and pulled her to him gently. Hermione was an inch away from his face and lips, she could feel the slight blush that could almost rival the weaslys start on her face when she looked into his dark black eyes. Snape put his lips onto hers while also hearing draco say "it has to be with tongue."

Hermione put her right hand behind his slightly greasy hair. She loosely and nervously ran her fingers through the bottom strings of his hair. Snape slowly try to coax her mouth open but to no prevail. He pulled back for after what seemed like second to Hermione but was actually almost a minute and said "miss granger if you do not open your mouth in the next second you will not like what I do." she nodded.

Severus snape gently put his mouth back onto hers this time after a few of annoying seconds, he not to gently pulled her hair back. but also did not do it hard enough not to hurt her, but this didn't go miss by Harry and Ron. When he did that her lips opened slightly where he gently slid his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around hers. After a few seconds she slowly move her tongue up and down his earning a moan from severus. He moved his hands down from the sides of his face to only his right hand holding her neck and his left rubbing back and fourth on her right arm which in addition caused Hermione to moan. After two minutes they pulled back for air and slowly opened their eyes, the both caught their breath and looked around at everyone else. They all were looking at the weird. "Wow Hermione" was all Ginny could say while looking between her and severus with a blush across her face. Looking around all of the girls had a blush on their face while most of the guys looked sick to their stomachs, except Remus who looked rather giddy to be honest that slightly scared her and severus who also notice the change in everyone. They both moved back to their respective seats and severus asked truth or dare to Sirius who didn't answer him.

"alright what's the matter with all of you?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. pansy was the first to recover, then potter and weasly.

"professor sir you only had to French kiss her for a minute not three." pansy said while draco was looking everywhere but snape and Hermione which was rather hard to do, pansy poke his shoulder and told him to act like the 17 year old he was instead of the 10 year old he was acting. While all that both Hermione and snape were thinking it didn't seam like 3 minutes, but underneath that both were also thinking it didn't last long enough.

Harry and Ron were livid and both jumped up with their wands pointed at snape, nut then all of a sudden both their wands shot out of their hands.

well thats the next chapter more soon i promise!


	5. ch5 shit happens

this keeps messing up and underling this well this my longest chapter around 1030 words!!

Uncommon situations

Ch5. Shit happens

Past:

Harry and Ron were livid and both jumped up with their wands pointed at snape, nut then all of a sudden both their wands shot out of their hands.

Present:

Hermione had summoned their wands. "you to will not attack a teacher or cause problems harry and Ron we have to last the night so no attacking anyone got it." she said pointing her wand between them. Both boys nodded their head and a few others that didn't need to did. Severus snape was extremely quite then mumbled shit. After a few minutes everyone's mind stop thinking that Hermione granger could attack them. "black I believe I asked you a question" snape sneered going back to his normal self. "truth or dare mutt now." Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus "shut up greasy bat Snivellus I say truth." Sirius said laughing at severus. "mutt have you ever fucked a guy?" snape said smirking at the look on Remus and Sirius faces.

Sirius faltered slightly but his mouth kept moving "yes two different guys" he looked shocked he continued trying to explain "well I would do anything for these to so yea that's why." Ron looked sick while harry had his mouth open. After everyone got over shock "okay my turn, harry truth or dare?" Sirius asked smiling to harry.

"truth" harry replied smiling back at harry. "do you find it wrong or uncomfortable I was with to guys?" Sirius asked wanting to know if he just pushed his godson away. "well no not really kinda I think I know who you were with i'm just kinda confused I knew one would i'm just confused on the other I didn't know he liked guys." harry finished still thinking about it but now smiling at Remus and Sirius telling him he knew about Remus and him. Sirius nodded his thanks that harry didn't hate him.

"alright um… Remus truth or dare?" harry asked turning around slightly and winked Ginny who grinded for a second like a idiot who knew the exact question he was about to ask. "I'll stay with the flow truth" Remus answered softly. Harry smiled at Remus softly "who was best." Remus turned white "James was but only when he was with Sirius other than that Sirius was." Remus said laughing at draco and severus faces. Ron then made a gagging noise that caused everyone to laugh harder.

"what that's disgusting I didn't need to know that." Ron said defensively to everyone. "well its my turn Ginny truth or dare?" Remus asked. "truth" Ginny replied slightly blushing. "which of your family members do you like best?" Remus asked trying to keep this at lest slightly appropriate. "Fred and George I can't chose between them to." Ginny said as Ron blew up and yelled "why?" Ginny got slightly mad that he asked the question "because unlike you they don't hurt my best friend or my pets, they teach me how to defend myself and their can make me feel better, then just telling me that everything's going to be better later. They are the complete opposite of you!" harry looked up at Ginny who didn't start of standing and yelling at the scared looking Ron but ended up standing and screaming at him. Everyone was scared for the second time that night by girls. then draco and severus started laughing like there was no tomorrow at Ron face, everyone else just slightly chuckled afraid of Ginny the youngest weasly with the biggest weasly tempers wrath.

Ginny gave the look that Fred normally uses when he thinking of a prank "moving on" Ginny started to say as she sat behind harry playing with his hair, which harry started to blush slightly. "my turn Ronniekins truth or dare" she asked emphasizing truth more than dare. Ron noticed she said truth louder than dare and was afraid to say truth "um… dare, but why must you call me that nickname." Ron said looking slightly embarrassed. "why I call you that is that you annoy me sometimes and I dare you to" Ginny thought for a few seconds, she looked Remus Sirius severus and draco up and down then again " to give" she mumbled looking at harry, who was now behind her holding her, then said " to give Remus a blowjob" she finished laughing at almost everyone's faces. "what" both Ron and Remus yelped. Sirius started to laugh so hard his ribs started to hurt making him have to hold his sides. "wow she's worst then lily" Sirius said gasping.

Both severus and harry heads snapped up "what?" harry asked wanting to know more on his parents. "lily did the same to James and Remus saying if he loved her he would do it." Sirius smiled "your mom was good at blackmailing me and James." Sirius looked slightly sad but kept smiling along with harry. "well harry I love you but moving on now Ron blowjob or not?" Ginny said apologetic to harry but annoyed Ron was probably not going to do this. Ginny wanted to know if Remus was as big as he felt when he was against her. "no absolutely not." Ron started to say as he stood and moved away from Remus.

Remus started laughing causing everyone to look at him weird "Ron I don't like anymore than you do" at this Sirius and severus snort slightly. "anyways, if you don't your sister will come up with something worse than a blowjob." Remus finished. "no way i'm not doing it, no way in bloody hell am I going to do that" Ron said moving away from the group by snape but two arm lengths away.

"No Ron you are going to do it or someone and something ten times worse will." Ginny said looking draco and snape up and down. Ron suppliantly got the message "no Ginny no please no." Ron pleaded with Ginny. "well than do the dare." Ginny said slightly smirking.

Ron just started to look around uncomfortable.


	6. Ch6 oh my!

wow i didn't think i was going to do another chapter this week until i was back in school, but anyways i hope you all enjoy this.

don't own just thought i would say that sense i haven't yet... i wish i did though oh that would be fun writing :x

readXreview please comments are love! thank you all for reading also!!

--

Uncommon situations

Ch6. Oh my!

Past:

Ron just started to look around uncomfortable.

Present:

Ron looked at the three people Ginny most likely would subject him to. Ron started to feel like he was really going to get sick, worse then when Fred and George made out with each others feet. Ron shuttered and feel really hot all of a sudden. "fine" Ron mumbled while Ginny beamed with happiness.

Remus looked down he was about to have a child, well not really a child but someone twenty years younger then him suck his cock. Remus slightly smiled. Ron looked still uncomfortable he started to mumble to himself. Then after two good minutes of silence Ginny started to get impatient "Ron are you really going to do this?" she asked. Ron shock his head yes but mumbled some more "what Ron?" Ginny asked worried slightly.

"I don't know how" Ron finally admitted looking sick because he wanted this over with. 'Oh' was all that was mumbled by Remus and Ginny while also looking nervous. "well… um." Ginny started then Remus saved her "it comes naturally you can get it over with really fast trust me." Severus and Sirius both snorted together again. Ron shock his head. Then Ron started to sit down he knelt near Remus and started to play with his shirt sleeve. "do I have…" Ginny cut in before he could finish "yes you have to take his body part out yourself." Ron turned really red.

Remus laid back a little so Ron could have room doing what he was about to do. Ron pulled the zipper down first then unbutton the small black button. Remus's underwear cotton white really clean boxers. Ron gulped slightly he noticed that there was a slight rise in them. Ron gulped a few more times before taking the small whole in the boxers and pulling Remus's slightly hard cock out. Ron knew after this he was most likely going to empty his stomach.

On the tip of Remus's penis was a small pea size droplet. Ron slowly lowered his mouth then pulled back. Everyone was watching this. He gulped the last of the spit in his mouth and tried to breath. He lowered his mouth and slowly put his lips around the head of Remus penis head. Ron made a gagging sound and wondered why girls sometimes liked to do this. Ron slowly took in more of Remus's penis, Ron was slightly upset because he didn't believe he could take all of it into his mouth and he was sure that's what Ginny wanted.

Ron had about four inches into his mouth and Remus made a small noise that sounded painful. Ron noticed a hand had made its way around to the back of his head. Ron started to panic, he started to want to kill his little sister to.

Ron, Remus noticed, had been moving up and down his member for a few minutes and he was starting to feel the build up of pressure in his balls. Remus then felt teeth run across the base of his penis he moaned slightly and put his hand on Ron's head to tell him how fast to go. Remus moaned again when Ron sucked hard and pulled up at the same time. Remus felt like he was about to explode any second from now. Ron started to do this again and again. Remus hips started to move up and down with Ron's movements.

"ah ah harder suck harder Ron" Remus started to moan while everyone watch in awe. Remus knew he was about to explode in a few seconds "Ron I mean it harder, oh god i'm going to come." Remus mumbled in between moans. Remus felt his balls tighten up then felt really light headed.

Ron felt Remus's cock tighten up in his mouth. Ron would have pulled back but Remus hand stopped him from doing so. Remus hip moved up and Ron felt liquid enter his mouth fast. It was extremely salty and he didn't like it though he had to swallow it because Remus still didn't remove his hand, he actually moved it tighter into his hair pulling slightly. Remus moaned loudly and released Ron's head. Ron pulled back and had Remus's semen running down his chin. Remus had a lopsided grin on his face and Ron finish swallowing the cum from his mouth.

Everyone was looking at the pair weirdly and in shock, Ginny was surprised at how large Remus was. Remus looked around at everyone and so did Ron. "what?" Ron asked harry. Harry just shock his black haired head side to side. Ginny, Remus noticed, had a small smile on her face as well as Hermione. Severus and Draco looked sick while pansy looked intrigued. Luna had a dream expression on her face, noting new. Sirius just patted him on the back saying 'glad to be back into the real world mate.' Ron also seem to notice and was kinda scared at what everyone thought most likely.

"well its my turn, um luna, truth or dare?" Ron asked to get the attention off of himself. He was glad now to be the sidekick to harry and not the main star, so to speak.


	7. Ch7 love is new

i am again updating and im again suprised its a little later than i expected but something came up... you can only guess well i hope you enjoy this.

--

Uncommon situations

Ch7. Love is new.

Past:

"Well it's my turn, um Luna, truth or dare?" Ron asked to get the attention off of himself. He was glad now to be the sidekick to harry and not the main star, so to speak.

Present:

Luna looked up "well I will say truth Ronald." she answered in a dreamy voice. Everyone was still looking at Ron and Remus weird while Remus finally put himself away. "Did you run away from me last year because you liked me or were you just going somewhere?" Ron asked trying to get everyone's mind out of the gutter. "I was looking for my red sock, I couldn't find it. I still don't have it actually." she said starting to dream of where her sock is now.

Hermione cleared her throat so that she could wake up Luna from her dream world. "Oh I would say its my turn right?" she said in a slightly husky dreamy voice. Ron noticed it was, so to speak, her bedroom voice. She looked around "um Draco truth or dare? She asked staring off to space up above their heads.

Draco was slightly torn between saying truth and saying dare. After a silent and noiseless minute he mumbled dare. Luna looked around "I dare you to wear nothing but your underwear at tomorrow's lunch while everyone's in the great hall." Luna dared smiling. Draco looked freaked "professor is she allowed to do that?" Draco asked cursing under his breath about stupid ravenclaws. "Actually she is allowed to do that to you Draco I suggest you start to think about what color to were ferret boy" Sirius said to the annoyed looking slytherin. Severus snape just nodded his head, he was afraid he was about to have a dog burger in a few more minutes if he said anything to black.

"Fine I'll do it" Draco looked around for the person to inflict his anger on. "Everyone's gone correct?" Draco asked hopping he could damage his charms teacher. Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Professor Black truth or dare?" Draco hopped Sirius black took dare. Sirius unafraid said dare fully confident, just like Draco hoped. "Professor please give professor snape a lap dance." Draco said also punishing his head of household for not defending him.

"What?" Severus snape sneered (AN say that three times fast) at Draco the boy he was soon going to Azkaban for murdering. "well you haven't got anything special lady do you so I guess your gay and so is Sirius and well enemy's make the best lovers I thought." draco said laughing at the two looks that seemed identical on their faces. Severus was about to explode with the assume that he severus snape was gay. "sorry no i'm not going to do that think of something else I am not going to do that!" Sirius said in a second.

Draco thought for a moment then looked around everything was happening according to plan. "well then give your ex lover a friendly reminder of your old time together." draco said laughing wanting to know if his professor will willingly have sex where he will so ask him to. Sirius just smiled "your giving me something easy ferret are you sure because that's not that bad" draco smirked at this he knew no one would understand this dare.

"well it has to be on the bench in front of the hogs head. Also you both have to be naked." draco smirked as the smile on Sirius face fell. Sirius and Remus both gulped and stood up. As Sirius started to remove his shirt and pants, Remus did the same. When they both were as naked as the day they were born they both turned around to draco and asked if he was happy he just nodded. "who's suppose to know if they did the dare?" Hermione asked blushing at seeing both of Harry's godfather's naked.

"well we'll have to send two people down there." severus said staring down at his lap. "any volunteers?" draco asked. Everyone looked around at each other except snape who stayed looking at his lap. "Fine we'll draw wands" draco mumbled. Ron looked livid "draco its YOUR dare you watch" he yelled at the blond. Harry nodded his scarred head up and down. "I DON'T WANT TO WATCH YOUR GODFATHERS HAVE SEX!" draco yelled standing up. "WELL THAN WHY DID YOU DARE THEM TO?" harry yelled from his seat behind Ginny but she kept him behind her by laying back against him. Ginny and Hermione shared a look saying boys are retarded and another thing. They both failed to notice that Ron and draco both had their wands pointed at each other. Sirius and Remus both were laughing at the two immure boys.

Ginny jumped up and grabbed both boys wands "draco sit" draco gave her a look but he knew to not ignore Ginny weaslys wrath and sat behind pansy. "Ron sit." Ginny now directed to her brother. He unfortunately didn't listen and tried to argue with Ginny. "Ginny why do I have to sit down he's implying Harry's gay." Ron said trying to defend harry. "I don't care Ronald I am Harry's girlfriend and I will defend him now sit before I hex you so you can't have children" Ginny seriously said and that caused Ron to sit down. Her and Hermione shared another look and she nodded. "me and Hermione will watch so you poor boys wont have to burn your eyes." she said and Hermione nodded.

"well lady's first I always say and I doubt that you lady's want to watch our asses moving in front of your eyes." Sirius said pointing down the road to the hogs head bench where they were about to have sex for the second time in their live, though no one knows that.


	8. Ch8 Life’s a bitch!

**AN:**they walked out naked, how was remus and sirius all of a sudden taking off their pants? anyways i fixed it and added alittle more...so enjoy read/review please

Uncommon situations  
Ch8. Life's a bitch!

Past:

"well lady's first I always say and I doubt that you lady's want to watch our asses moving in front of your eyes." Sirius said pointing down the road to the hogs head bench where they were about to have sex for the second time in their live, though no one knows that.

Present:

Hermione and Ginny muffled a laugh and started to walk down the road to the bench in front of the hogs head. Remus and Sirius were laughing and chatting like if they have done this a hundred times before. Hermione and Ginny reached the benched before they could notice they were their. Standing before the bench they waited for Remus and Sirius to catch up who were walking slower.

"hello ladies just so you know this will not be kiddy stuff and if you wish to back down now would be the time" Sirius said to the girls while smirking at Remus. "they volunteered I think they want to see it Sirius" Remus replied and Ginny slightly blushed but was able to hide it so no one could notice it. "rough or soft wolf? Seeing as its your turn to chose, also who's on top I do not bottom" Sirius said to Remus who started to look at Ginny and Hermione weird.

"wolfie did you hear my question or are you thinking the same thing I am, fuck the dare and we both get one of these fine ladies in front of us to play with" Sirius taunted Remus were Ginny and Hermione made a phss sound at Sirius's cruel comment. Sirius started to get annoyed now. "Remus" he yelled know, that snapped Remus out of his state. "what no need to scream Sirius. I was thinking." Remus says in a kinda whisper.

"well I need to scream if your out of it and don't hear anyone for the last five minutes." Sirius mumbles but Remus hears him anyways. Hermione and Ginny both laugh at their childlike antics. "boys are we doing a dare or are we not?" Ginny asks more confident then she feels. "yea yea were getting their" Sirius annoyed as hell answers. He wants to get this over with so he can bother Snivellus. "bottom or top?" Sirius asks again "um… I do not bottom" Remus answers

"well someone has to wolfie and it is not going to be me." Sirius answers seriously. "well I'm not either." Remus replies. "fine we'll manage somehow um… rough or soft?" Sirius thinks aloud waiting for Remus's answer. "probably soft would be better for the girls, no need for them to be running up their screaming." Remus says starting to bite Sirius's shoulder. "yep don't want that now do we Remus." Remus shakes his head while starting to move down Sirius's chest kissing his way down to his dick and Sirius runs his fingers over Remus's hair. Remus was starting to take controlling of the situation. Sirius's dick was starting to become harder then it was before.

Remus started to suck Sirius's dick. Sirius moaned. After a few moments he pulled Remus off of him before he released, Remus looked for a moment confused but the look on Sirius face was all he need to know what he wanted. Remus smiled a grin only a werewolf could pull off.

-- -- --  
sorry but i was having a big rush during school that now was the only time i relized my mistake. they walked out naked, how was remus and sirius all of a sudden taking off their pants? anyways i fixed it, read/review please it warms a writers soul


End file.
